


Unexpected Turn Of Events

by Shinedown204



Category: Bikini Warriors (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/F, Femdom, First Time Blow Jobs, Futadom, Futanari, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: After Dark Elf agreed to show Mage to the witch she returned to continue her conversation with the two cute but shy girls in town.
Relationships: Dark Elf | Original Female Characters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Futassimo

After Dark Elf returns from the woods after taking Mage to meet the witch she heads back into town to where the two pretty girls are. They were in the same spit she left them in. They were twin sisters, they have red hair and had green eyes. One has big tits, and the other has a cute ass. And that's not even the best part. They both have dicks! How awesome is that? Dark Elf was ecstatic when she found out the two sisters were futas. She lost her virginity to one and loved it. She lost it to a cute elf who was a waitress; she seemed like an easy hookup; she was and she came packing with an extra package. 

At the time she didn't know what to do with it but with guidance from the waitress; she had an amazing night. As she got closer to the sisters she could hear them talking about something. But when they saw Dark Elf approaching they cut off their conversation and went back to their shy personas. Dark Elf grinned, god, they were cute. 

"Hello, ladies I'm glad you're still here." She took her seat in between the two of them. The one with the big tits was on her right and the one with the cute butt was on her left. She slyly snaked her arm around the two girls; eventually being able to rest her hands on their shoulders. Both of them didn't do anything about it and let her hands rest there.

“So, I just realized we've known each other for about an hour or so, and I don't even know your names yet. Mind telling me.”

“O-Oh uh sorry” the one with the cute butt squeaked out. “I-I’m Tammy.”

“I’m Sammy.” The big titty one introduced herself shortly after her sister. Dark Elf smiled, she liked those names.

“Sammy and Tammy huh?” both of the girls blushed heavily at the way Dark Elf said their names. Her voice was deep and sexy. It was how she's been able to seduce so many futas into fucking her.

“I know it's pretty cringy being named similarly to your twin by-”

“No no, I like it. Such cute names fit two cute girls.

They turn red and avert their eyes elsewhere much too flustered to make eye contact with the tan-skinned women.

Dark Elf chuckles to herself. She's gonna have some fun with these two alright. 

“Why don't we go for a walk to cool you guys down.”

The twins nodded eagerly and followed beside Dark Elf. They took a stroll through the park in a nearby pond. They found a nice quiet and secluded area; where the likelihood of being caught with your pants down was possible but rare. Public sex was a huge turn-on for Dark Elf she loved the thrill it brought. She took a quick survey of the area and was happy to see no one in sight for now.

In one swift motion her bikini vanished and she was left bare to the wide green eyes of the twins. Their jaws fell wide open at Dark Elf’s amazing body. They've never seen anything like it before. They could feel their dicks rising making a tent through their dresses and they both tried to hide their erections.

Dark Elf smirked, she sees the girls try to hide their buddies through their tiny bikini dresses. 

“First time seeing a naked woman?” The twins nodded; still at a loss for words. Tammy was awestruck with the tan woman’s neatly trimmed pubic hair. It was in the shape of a nice strip above her clit. Sammy was drooling over the white-haired elf’s luscious breasts.

Dark Elf put a hand on her hip showing off her body to the women. She was proud of her body. Unlike many of her kind, she worked to get her toned six-pack unlike some who use magic to enhance/manipulate their body. 

“Doesn't this seem unfair that I'm the only naked one here?” As soon as her words left her mouth the twins stripped their clothes immediately. Dark Elf but her lower lip; Sammy’s tits looked gorgeous and bigger than they were before. She walked up to Tammy; their bodies just inches apart. She averts her eyes embarrassed at how close they were.

Dark Elf grabs her chin and makes those green eyes peer into her dark ones. She snaked a hand to grab a handful of her ass. It was firm and filled her palm nicely. She smacked it eliciting a surprised yelp from Tammy. Her dick poked her thigh and smearer pre-cum on her dark skin. Unable to hold herself back she dropped to her knees and took both of their shafts in her hand. They gasped feeling her warm palm touch their dicks.

Sammy was bigger than Tammy by 2 inches but Tammy was thicker and her balls looked heavier. Most likely full of cum just for her. She breathes in both of their scents.

“Mmm”

They smell nice; but do they taste nice? Only one way to find out. Starting with Tammy, she wasn't expecting Dark Elf to wrap her warm lips around her tip and suck loudly making her jump.

Dark Elf released the tip with a pop, “relax princess, this will feel great.” she resumes sick Tammy’s cock but made sure not to neglect Sammy. She plays with Sammy’s balls and strokes her big cock while she sucked off Tammy. She enjoyed Tammy’s cute little whimpers and how her sick twitched every time she slid her tongue up along her slit. She continued to do that but didn't anticipate the unexpected explosion in her mouth.

Tammy screamed as she came inside Dark Elf’s mouth. Most of it hit the back of her throat but a lot landed on her tongue. She moans at how sweet Tammy’s cum tastes, she's tasted a lot of cum but none came close to Tammy’s. She swirls it in her mouth before showing it off to Tammy and then swallowing it. It makes her softening cock grow back to full mass.

“Damn you taste so good but; holy shit I wasn't expecting you to cum so fast.” 

Tammy looked away embarrassed at how quick she came. 

“Hey, Hey, it's okay princess it doesn't mean we can't still have fun.” Tammy lets on a slight smile.

“You guys are virgins aren't you.” they nod.

“Great, that makes things even better.” Now it was Sammy’s turn. She wanted to see if she tasted just as good as her sister. She tried deep throating her length but it was harder than she anticipated. She gagged around it, she pulled back and tried again slowly opening up her throat to allow more of it in her mouth. She player with Tammy’s heavy balls still full of cum. Dark Elf bobs her head along the big shaft leaving behind a saliva trail. It doesn't take long for Sammy to cum. Dark Elf captures it with her tongue and she is somewhat disappointed.

It doesn't taste as sweet as Tammy’s sperm but it's way creamier and thicker. As for th taste, it's salty just salty but she’s had worse. She opens her mouth to show it off before swallowing. And she opens again to show it all gone.

“Not as sweet but it's so creamy and thick. I could get used to it. After blowing both girls at a pond and swallowing both their payloads she's dripping wet and horny for some dick in her pussy. She traces some fingers along her folds; then she brings them back up to see that they are soaked.

“Look at how wet you two made me. I need some cock now.” she mounted Sammy and dragged her down on her back. She grabbed the long shaft and lined it up with her pussy. She rubbed the tip of the spear along her wet folds to lubricate it. Sammy’s is the biggest she’s going to take so far.

Sammy on the other hand was getting restless. She was finally going to lose her virginity to a sexy elf; this was a dream come true. Dark Elf slowly sank herself onto the meat, she took deep breathes as her pussy adjusted to its size. Tammy masturbated as she watched her sister lose her virginity; though she was also becoming a bit restless and impatient. 

Dark Elf adjusted to Sammy’s dick and now began to steadily rock her hips on her cock moaning out in bliss. For Sammy, it was too good to describe in words; but if she were to put it in words it be something along the lines of a wet, warm, tight, and velvety smooth; you have to try it for yourself to fully understand what it feels like to be inside a pussy.

"God...Damn...So big," Dark Elf was breathless; her walls have never been this stretched out before, and she was loving every second of it. Not to mention the cute little noises that came from Sammy were a delight to hear. While these two were having their fun Tammy felt a bit left out and decided she would take the reins on this one. She went behind Dark Elf just ask she was about to cum.

"Ah yeah, I love this big cock I'm gonna cum all over it yeah!" She was then suddenly hoisted off Sammy's cock much to both their disappointment. Tammy had hooked her arms around Dark Elf's armpit; hoisting her into the air. She was about to protest but then she felt Tammy's thick cock probe her asshole. No one had ever been in there before and she was more than willing to let her be the first. Sammy stood up and positioned herself in front of Dark Elf; she spread her legs. The twins looked at each other and nodded to one another. Dark Elf watched and she liked where this was going.

Simitaniouslty the twins thrust into her filling up her holes.

"Holy Shit! Ah Yeah, fuck that feels good." Both sisters timed their thrust; just as Sammy pulled out Tammy went in. Tammy was in her own world, she's seen anal before but never tried it; obviously. At first, she thought it was kinda gross but now that she's actually doing it she can see why some people enjoy it. While the twins fucked her holes Dark Elf got to play with Sammy's tits particularly her perky nipples. The twin's thrust got sloppy and Dark Elf could feel a knot in her about to explode. This was going to be her biggest orgasm yet she could feel it. Both the twins were sweaty from the amazing sex they were having and from carrying Dark Elf, she was a pretty muscular and tall woman. 

"Hah...cum in...me...cum inside." She tweaked Sammy's nipples one last time before she busted her but inside her pussy. Tammy followed suit and finished inside her ass. Dark Elf's tongue hung out and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. This feeling was out of this world; she could feel their cum move inside her and they were still cumming. After about 5 minutes the twins shot out the last of their cum, their balls looked noticeably smaller. The breathless twins gently set Dark Elf down and reluctantly pulled out. Cum leaked from her pussy and ass. They were all pretty spent but she didn't want this to end now; she wanted more.

"Come, one ladies, we'll head back to my place and continue this shall we?" They both smiled and nodded.

They fucked all night long; on the next day while the team was training Fighter noticed Mage and Dark Elf were pretty zoned out. They had these dazed looks on their faces and she couldn't pinpoint why. Paladin on the other hand was smirking.

"Hey, Paladin you look like you know something I don't. What's up with those two?"

"They just had the best fuck of their lives that's what!" she shouted excitedly.

"Ugh, I didn't want to hear that."

_**THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading.


End file.
